helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Warm Winter Plot
Warm Winter begins in late August in the modern era on a Drachenorden frontier colony. Its main focus is the backdrop to the Earth conflict with the Goa'uld, and the fledgling, and rapidly humanocentric policies of the Earth Sphere. The Opening The Modern period has been playing out much as has been expected by the Drachenorden leadership, the only real bump besides the situation in Africa, has been the increased interest in space, but they have adapted. The conflict with the goa'uld is used to test out new weapons. The War with the Goa'uld For the most part the Earth fight with the Goa'uld is merely a territorial scuffle. The Goa'uld like Earth are not politically unified, Earth is able, and frequently does establish treaties with more liberal goa'uld while frequently having to fight off grasping ambitious goa'uld. There is no greater example of this than the Orden Treaty with the System Lord Yu, during the ongoing conflict with Cronus. These frequent border skirmishes are also an excellent method to encourage Earth build up its space forces, and for those forces to actually gain experience in real combat. The down side is that the goa'uld are not stagnant, and even those as slow as Cronus do adapt, for those who do not fall either to rivals, or the humans. August Warm Winter begins with Lorelei, an Orden warship, engaging Cronus's fleet over a world recently claimed by the drachenorden. The System Lords forces are hopelessly outmatched by the Order's battleship and its escorts but hold out due to their numbers. This sacrifice of so many Ha'taks is precisely what Orden Fleet command had been waiting for for a long time, an opportunity to press Cronus has now arisen. With such an opportunity they can secure the planet Stennos and insure the Goa'uld cannot move against it, without serious forewarning. Things go well and the Reich receives the news well, though the Greater German Empire, and the Alliance is left in the dark as to the Importance of Stennos to the Orden. What does serve to distract from the ongoing campaign is the growing renewed contact with the 12 Colonies of Kobol, and an increasing Scientific prescence in space. Particularly with regards to the later is a demand for more dedicated, non military, science vessels dreamed up along the lines of Star Trek in some corners of the world. Earth Colonial Relations Relations between the two large human polities have prospered since reopening (for the Orden) and establishment for the Alliance a decade ago. The Colonies 24 billion have been protected from an attempt by their genocidal creations, insuring excellent relations between the two branches of humanity. All seems quite well as both sides are recepetive to open diplomatic talks even if for the most part earth is too busy to engage in travelling to colonial space, which with standard hyperdrives remains relatively isolated. The Colonies likewise are illsuited for contacting Earth, and have hence begun expanding after hearing of the great prosperity that earth benefits from having dozens of offworld colonies. Colonial Colonization Endeavours After a great deal of fighting inertia the Colonial government, in addition to approving massive increases to their navy and other infrastructure has recently promised new exploration missions with the stated goals of establishing new colonies and increasing ties with Earth. Drachenorden ships remain to some extent within colonial space in the interests of a deterent against the Cylons. Social contact with the general population of the colonies remain limitted. The Anamoly Discovered originally by Colonial expeditions the first Mass Relay quickcly attracted the attention of Earth if for no other reason than as scientific one. Pesterings within the Alliance for more scientific research had also become an issue politically. It was however the Colonials First Contact that would be the issue, they managed to activate the device much to the surprise of the Orden detachment watching them. The real problem started when the Colonial ship returned being chased by an alien vessel, provoking the Orden Arcanotech vessel to first warn then fire. This abridged any would be first contact war scenarios for the Colonials. Citadel First Contact While officially First Contact with humans occured between the Colonies of Kobol and the Turians actual first dialogue was established between the Turians and the Orden. Playing their role to the hilt both sides roughly settle things, that is to say in the resulting exchange the Orden ship destroys the turian patrol fleet in a matter of minutes with energy weapons fire. When a larger Citadel Punitive Expedition arrives the Turians find a combined Axis fleet, with attached stations, waiting. The relay has been cordoned off, as a vote is being organized on whether it should be destroyed or if an expedition should be sent through. The Axis Fleet out numbers and out masses the Turians by billions of tons, and over a hundred vessels. The Turians however come to a more reasonable conclusion whoever they're chasing these aren't them. Peaceful contact is initialized, though the Relay remains cordoned off, and is annexed by the Orden under a Resolution passed by the Senior lords on Saturday. The Citadel Races find humans to be unwilling to cooperate in their 'galactic community', while the orden diplomatic office informs them the galaxy is far larger than they know, and the orden fleet numbers thousands of ships. Earth Colonial Arms Trade With an Alien threat established though it brings forward new issues. The Earth Sphere, regardless of political leanings is loathe to leave the colonies, other humans, to an alien threat. This singular event sets the groundwork a major breathrough in an otherwise stalled event, arming the colonials. It is a decision of some controversy, but one that leads to an expansion of both fleets. While Earth is wary of sharing shield technology upgrading colonial defenses is a must and so some technology is passed along. Of particular note is the sharing of normal (that is to say nuclear) bomb pumped lasers. At Home on Earth Reactions to the Citadel races is received, and reaction is almost uniformly negative across the major blocs. The Axis Chancelry issues, a mostly ceremonial, denouncment of the Citadel aggression against humans mostly aimed to support SS rhetoric, while Asran, in a joint statement with Dmitri, and Kampfer pronounce a state of readiness as caution given the existing war with the Goa'uld. The USSR joins in a few days later in early September decrying 'Citadel Arrogance and Imperialism' and pledging increased support for the helpers of the working men of the proletariet', party speak for the order in this case. As a part of this support a Soviet Fleet joins the newly established rotation of ships at the relay overseeing the creation of a new dedicated station, which will also house colonial scientists, and military personel. Preparations The orden lays claim, and annexs the System in late August in one of their monthly Resolutions, where that claim will later be more permanently established later on. Actual construction begins in fact on September second by the orden via the process of selecting a suitably large asteroid, and using it for the initial raw materials. The real change in the Anamoly System however is the now politicized fleet, and the Alliance insistence on being allowed a prescence. The Orden, while objecting, does eventually agree in mid september as construction is well underway, but refuses to relinquish claim on the system, and reserves the right to eject Alliance troublemakers. The peace is shaky but it exists. Weapons ships also begin to arrive in the Colonies about this time, and they continue to explore, if not through the relays. Colonial explorers have been warned it is imperative such devices be reported immediately so as to cordon them off. It will be several months until the next relay is found. Contact with the Citadel is lukewarm at best between humans, and the Turian, and to some extent Volus, method of identifying by faction first receives some mainstream use in Citadel space. Humans are thus identified by alignemnet Colonial Human, Dragon Human, Reich Human, Nippon Human, Communist Human, and so on, or alternatively Nippon-clan, Dragon-clan, Caprica-clan. This system is actually well received by most humans, especially younger humans who find it 'cool' or such. Earth has begun preparations using this to begin reinforcing their colonies even if thus far none of these relay devices have been found in Earth Territory, the Orden speculates its possible the Go'auld destroyed them all, or possibly some other faction, but keeps this to themselves. In other news anti alien sentiment rises to a main stream topic on the news. The Order in the mean time begins moving troops in order to permanently secure Stennos, by deploying a Legion to the planet. Diplomatic Talks Talks between the three factions continue, with Earth and the colonies in more contact than has been since at any time since the first opening of wide scale diplomatic contact. Contact with the Citadel is limitted, but conveys that humanity occupies a sizable portion of their section of the galaxy, and has divided off based on political ideology. No reparations for the Turian actions are discussed, and no demands for such are immediately put forward. For the time being such discussions are of no concern to diplomats. Attempts to convince humanity to join with the Citadel as a client race are rebuffed, even as humans show some interest in Mass Effect technology. Likewise the Citadel races show curiousness in multiple technologies developed by humans. The Colonial developed anti gravity system will become a cheap alternative to using Eezo based system, and lucrative investment. Category:Scepter of Darkness Category:Scepter of Darkness Expanded Universe